


Watch Us Run...

by Misswhoviangirl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Bonnie and Clyde Fusion, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Bank Robbery, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Historical Inaccuracy, Light Angst, Mild Language, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance, Sexual Content, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: 1930's London; Jamie Smith is working at diner when Rose Tyler, a notorious bank robber stumbles into his diner instead of calling the cops he helps her. Grateful, Rose makes him an offer to become her partner. They soon fall in love and together, they become the Romeo & Juliet Bandits, successfully robbing banks all over London.But being two bank robbers in love is not easy especially with the constant threat of being caught and things sometimes going wrong, their relationship is always tested but their love is also proven unbreakable.But how long can they run? And will they ever be caught?(Bonnie/Clyde/crime/au)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I noticed a lot of Bonnie and Clyde crime au's and I thought why not? I've never done something like this before (yeah, no worries! lol!) but I thought I give it a try :)
> 
> So, let's see how this goes, yeah? Hope you guys, like it! :)
> 
> *Also bear with me in my lack of knowledge of the 1930's in London, I do apologize but I will try :)

Seventeen-year-old Rose Tyler dropped from the bar bathroom window landing on her knees. The tall grass and twigs sticking and rubbing against her bare legs. She had to be careful not to be heard as the chatter continued from inside. She stumbled as she slowly stood muttering under her breath how everyone in the world were just bastards! Rose glared at the wooden shack.

She should’ve known it was a set up. And by her own friend, too! Rose shook her head as she quickly got away from the bar swaying a bit from the alcohol. How could Shireen do this to her? Working with the cops then getting her drunk just so she would confess to being a bank robber!

“God, you think you know people!” Rose muttered bitterly.

Well, she was confessing to nothing. She had managed to give the cops the slip just as she had many times before. She wasn’t a skilled criminal for nothing. Rose wondered how long it would take for those idiots to realize she wasn't coming back.

Still it was sad, Rose had always been honest and good but when the depression hit she needed money especially after her mother Jackie threw her out after she had gotten involved with Jimmy.

Rose did eventually break up with that loser but it was too late to make amends with Jackie. However, she did remember a few tricks from Jimmy which came in handy for her crimes.

Rose rubbed her arms, it was getting cold and the alcohol was really affecting her but she kept going. At this point she just didn’t care where she ended up just as long as it was away from there. 

 

Meanwhile seventeen-year-old Jamie leaned over the counter yawning, flipping through a discarded magazine. He kept glancing at a clock that never moved much like his life.  
Nothing exciting ever happened to Jamie Smith. Nope, this was his life. No money, no future, no hope just working as a waiter in an empty diner. 

The depression had arrived and nobody was immune. Jamie was forced to quit school and work in a diner to support his family. But at least he had a job, these days getting a job was difficult so maybe he was lucky.

He sighed and lit a cigarette. Jamie liked to smoke which made his father angry so of course, he did it just to annoy him. Corrupt youth was the word his father used for him. And maybe he was. After all he listened to jazz, he smoked, he drank. Jamie was the very definition of a corrupt Scottish youth. But his heart was always in the right place…even if his head wasn’t.

Suddenly he heard the bell on the door ding. He quickly put out the cigarette. A young blond girl stumbled in looking around. She was dressed in a faded yellow sundress with pink flowers and dirty white flats, she clutched her hand bag as she approached the counter. She was pretty, Jamie noticed. Very pretty but also drunk.

She wandered to the counter struggling to focus.

Jamie looked at her concerned.

“Can I help you, Miss?” He asked.

She looked at him confused. Her hazel eyes were glassy and half closed. The girl shook her head as tried to sit on the stool.

“No, m’ fine.” She muttered. She looked around and frowned. “Is this a hotel” She asked confused.

Jamie shook his head.

“This is a diner.” He replied.

The girl smirked.

“Thought it looked funny.” She snickered. The girl then covered her eyes. “Blimey, I’m tired.” She muttered.

Jamie frowned. He was very concerned for this girl. Her hair was messy, there were dark circles under her eyes and her knees were scraped and dirty. It must’ve been one hell of a party or whatever she went through tonight. 

He met her eyes. 

“Do you have a way to get home?” He asked.

The girl just grinned and snickered.

“You’re cute.” She slurred.

Jamie just nodded. She was obviously too wasted to tell him anything. It was also clear she needed sleep. But where? The only place was the storage room, he realized. It wasn’t the best place but he didn’t have a choice. But at least it had a mattress. 

Jamie came around and knelt looking at the girl.

“I’m going to help you, okay?” He said.

“Okay!” She sang.

Jamie placed her arm around his neck.

“I can I have some water?” She asked frowning.

He just nodded and helped her to the storage room. For a thin girl she was a bit heavy and she apparently loved to sing in his ear. 

When he got there he carefully placed her down and cover her with his coat. He then realized she looked familiar. A wanted poster on the wall nearby matched her perfectly.

This was Rose Tyler, the bank robber, he realized. Logic told him to call the police but why? Rose was no different than anyone else desperate for money besides it wasn’t like he was an angel. Nobody was anymore.

Instead he left her a cup of water but Rose was already asleep, clutching his coat around her shoulders.

He just smiled at her and left the room letting her sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Rose woke up slowly, she could feel the effects of last night in her hangover. She winced rubbing her head. Then she looked around confused. Where was she? It looked like she was in some sort of food storage room or something. There were sparse metal shelves of boxes and sodas. Rose noticed a young man sleeping across the room. Now she was panicking a little.

“Okay, what’s going on?” She thought.

A wanted poster of herself was tapped on the wall, her eyes widen. Uh, oh, she was in trouble! She looked at the waiter. Did this guy know? Did he call the cops? Rose was not going to stick around to find out! She had to get out of there!

But when she tried to get up her head swam, she was still slightly dizzy. She felt something on her shoulders, a coat. She saw the glass of water and aspirin near her.

Rose frowned. Okay, now she was confused. She looked at the young man. Did he leave this for her? She also realized she still had her gun in her purse, the young man never bothered taking it. It was almost like he trusted her.

Rose was baffled. What was this bloke’s game, anyway?

She wanted answers and crawled over and shook the young waiter’s shoulder.

“Oi’!” She said waking him.

He groaned, slowly opening his eyes.

“What?” Jamie grunted.

“What gives, yeah,” She scowled. “Don’t you know who I am?” Rose asked poking his arm.

Jamie sighed.

“Yes, you’re the crazy lady that keeps poking me!” He grumbled.

Rose stopped.

“Sorry,” She apologized. She tilted her head. “But seriously, water, a coat, I know you saw my picture. Aren’t you going to call the police or something?” Rose asked.

He looked at her like she was crazy.

“Would you like me to?” He remarked.

She scoffed.

“No,” Rose snorted. “And don’t get smart!” She warned. She sighed. “It’s just when people see me they call the cops,” She said. Rose lowered her gaze. “They don’t normally give me a place to sleep.” She added softly. She looked at him suspicious. “Why are you nice to me?”

He sat up and shrugged.

“Well, what was I supposed to do,” He said. “You came in last night pretty drunk so I had to set you up somewhere.” Jamie explained. “I just couldn’t send you back out there.”

Rose looked at him thoughtfully.

“What’s your name?” She asked.

He stood and dramatically bowed.

“Jamie Smith, madam,” He replied in a posh voice. “Knight in shining armor extraordinaire.” Jamie shrugged. “And I make a pretty mean hamburger, too.” He grinned.

Rose giggled but suddenly there was a loud banging on the front door.

They both looked in that direction slightly panicked.

“Uh, oh,” Jamie muttered. “We don’t open for another hour.” He said.

Rose glanced at him.

“The cops?” She guessed.

“Probably,” He replied. Jamie started towards the front. “Wait here.” He advised.

Rose scoffed.

“What for,” She replied scowling. “Why should I trust you?” Rose asked.

Jamie gave her a look.

“Because right now I’m probably all you’ve got!” He snipped.

Rose just lowered her gaze. He had a point and she hated it.

“Now, wait here,” He repeated. He pointed at some boxes. “Count the buns or something.” Jamie shrugged.

She scrunched up her nose at him as he left.

Jamie went up to the front and sure enough the cops were waiting, banging on the glass door. He exhaled and opened the doors.

“Sorry, gentleman but we’re clos….” He started to say but the two men brushed past him anyway. Jamie sighed. “Won’t you come in?” He remarked.

One of the cops, a tall, skinny man with a blond crew cut frowned at him.

“Son, we’re looking for a fugitive name Rose Tyler. Have you seen her?” He asked.

Rose watched from a cracked door in the storage room, curious to see just how much Jamie would help her.

Jamie just shrugged.

“Sorry, I haven’t.” He replied simply.

The officer looked at him.

“Are you sure,” He said. “Because we have witnesses that say they saw a petite blond girl walk towards here?” The officer replied.

Jamie gave them a look.

“Seriously? If a pretty blond girl did show up, I’d be on a date instead of doing the bloody night shift!” He scoffed.

The other officer frowned.

“No need to be crude, son.” He said.

“You asked.” Jamie shrugged.

The blond officer nodded.

“Do you mind if we look around?” He said.

As Rose watched there was something genuine about Jamie, something different. And she liked that. She had a feeling he was like her. Maybe they could help each other.

Jamie folded his arms.

“Without a warrant, yes,” He replied defiant. “My boss will kill me if this place gets messy and in this day in age I cannot afford to be without a job!” Jamie wagged his finger at them. “If this diner gets dirty you’re cleaning it up not me!”

The officer rolled his eyes. Obviously, he was tired and wasn’t up for arguing which Jamie was counting on.

He shook his head.

“Never mind, if you do see anything please let us know, hmm?” He asked.

Jamie nodded.

“Of course.” He said.

The two men nodded and left.

Jamie breathed a sigh of relief.

“idiots.” He muttered.

“You can come out!” Jamie called.

Rose slowly emerged tugging her earring. 

She glanced at him, shyly.

“Thanks,” Rose said grateful. “Sorry, I caused so much trouble.” She said.

He scoffed.

“It’s okay,” Jamie replied. “I’m glad I could help.” He said smiling at her.

Rose smiled.

Jamie started wiping the counter down, getting ready for the day.

Rose watched him biting her lower lip. She had an idea, it was crazy and risky. And he might say no. But he might not after all he seemed just as lost as she was.

She swallowed, licking her lower lip.

“Come with me.” Rose blurted.

He turned and looked at her.

“Sorry?” He said.

She came closer.

“Come with me.” Rose repeated with more confidence.

He nodded.

“And what?” Jamie replied.

Rose smiled.

“Be my partner.” She said.

Jamie scoffed.

"Why?" He asked.

Rose shrugged.

"I like you." She replied.

He smirked.

“Well, thanks but how do know you’re not going to ditch me or something?” He replied.

She nodded. He had doubts that was understandable. 

“Fair enough,” She replied. She looked at him. “But given a choice which would you rather have? A life here or running with me?” Rose said.

Jamie looked at her. Her hazel eyes just seem to be burning into him, begging to run with her but he knew it would mean a life of crime but anything was better than a life of nothing. 

Without a word he walked away and grabbed an order slip and jotted a note for his boss announcing he was quitting.

Jamie stuck it in the cash register taking some money in the process.

He shoved the cash in his pocket and looked at Rose.

“Let’s go.” He replied. 

Rose smiled and they stepped out together, the morning sun just coming out.

Jamie took one last look at the diner. He sighed heavily.

Was he crazy, he wondered?

Probably.

But there was no going back, now.


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie glanced at Rose as they walked along the dirt road. The sun was starting to shine and it was getting warm. Jamie had to admit he liked being around Rose but the walking was getting a bit much. They had been walking for about a half mile when Jamie finally spoke.

“So, is this how it works?” He asked.

Rose looked at him.

“What?” She asked.

Jamie motioned with his hands.

“All this walking,” He said. He kicked at a pebble. "Are we going to be the walking bandits, now?" Jamie remarked.

Rose smirked.

“Well, I did have a car but it was confiscated,” She frowned. “Or the owner found it, either one.” Rose replied.

Jamie nodded.

“Well, how about getting a car?” He suggested.

She scoffed.

“Great idea, got any money for one?” Rose remarked.

Jamie mimicked her expression.

“Actually, clever clogs, I was thinking of stealing one.” He said.

Rose looked at him.

“Okay, how?” She asked.

He looked around.

“Should be a gas station around.” He muttered.

Jamie finally spotted one and it was fairly busy. He took her hand and dashed across the road. They stopped at some bushes and watched as patrons walked in and out of the convenient store.

Jamie smiled seeing the perfect car with the perfect naive couple ready to steal from!

"Oh, this is too brilliant!" He grinned.

Rose glanced at him, unsure. 

“Sure, this will work?” She asked.

He shrugged.

“No idea,” Jamie replied. “About to find out.” He glanced at her. “Wait here.” He said.

“Comforting.” She muttered.

Rose watched anxiously as he went inside and start a conversation with the middle-aged couple. It was amazing! Jamie had them charmed and engaged in conversation in a minute even pointing at a map as if asking directions. Rose smiled pleased as she watched him effortlessly slip the man’s keys from his pocket.

After a few minutes Jamie said his goodbyes and walked out and quickly hopped into the blue car and drove off before the couple even knew the car was gone.

He pulled up grinning.

“Well, madame, your chariot awaits!” Jamie said opening the door for her.

She smirked.

“Impressive!” Rose replied getting inside.

He smiled.

“Because I am so impressive.” Jamie teased getting in.

Rose playfully tapped his chest and they drove off.

As they drove Rose started giggling.

Jamie glanced at her.

“What?” He said.

She shook her head still smiling.

“Just can’t get over how you did that,” Rose said. She glanced at him. “You’re a bad boy, aren’t you?” She smirked flirtatiously. “You’re just this six foot one of sweetness with a bit of bad boy in ya’, huh?” Rose said waving her hands.

Jamie blushed.

“Well, I’m not completely innocent,” He admitted. “I might’ve pick pocketed a few customers.” Jamie glanced at her. “But it was only because my family needed money.” He explained. He shook his head. “Those snobs had no intention of tipping me, anyway.” Jamie muttered bitterly.

Rose studied him a minute and smiled, softly. She nudged his arm.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get your revenge,” She said thoughtfully. Rose tugged her earring. “That’s what I basically do rob from the rich snobs.” She replied.

Jamie looked at her, curious.

“How did you get started in all this?” He asked.

Rose tilted her head.

“Easy, needed money,” She replied. “Living in a flat with your mother isn’t cheap especially when your dad is gone.” Rose explained sadly.

Jamie glanced at her. Her hazel eyes were so sad.

“They were going to throw you out?” He guessed.

She nodded.

“Odd jobs were scarce, mum’s not getting any younger,” Rose sighed. “So, I went to a shop for a job interview but the man laughed at me.” She scoffed bitterly. “Called me common,” Rose glanced at him and smirked. “But he was stupid, left the register open. I took every cent he had.” She said proudly. She sighed. “Been at it ever since.” Rose added lighting a cigarette.

Jamie just nodded but said nothing.

Rose glanced at him, his expression was serious like he was in deep thought. She was now worried she went too far with what she told him. Maybe he would want to leave, now?

“What are you thinking?” She asked carefully.

Jamie sighed.

“You should’ve taken the jerk’s watch,” He glanced at her. “Rich posh blokes hate that.” Jamie added.

He then smiled at her.

She grinned at him.

Rose had a feeling they would get along just fine.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose’s shack was exactly that. A simple cabin the in the middle of the woods with three rooms, a table, a wooden bench with padding portraying a couch and a bed with a tarnish silver brass bedstead. Jamie had never shared a bed with a female before but either that or the so-called couch and neither of them was in a financial position to pay for chiropractor.

But sleeping beside her wasn’t easy either. Rose was a bed hog. Her arms and legs were everywhere particularly over him usually hugging him. It was frustrating. Every time he moved away she gave a whimper of disapproval and would hug him again like a stuffed animal. 

By morning he walked in with his clothes terribly wrinkled and his hair messy and sticking up in all directions. Rose sat at the table eating her cornflakes and burst out laughing.

“Blimey, what happened to you?” She said.

He mimicked her laughing as he pulled out a chair.

“You did,” He grumbled pouring himself a bowl of cereal. “You never told me you were a bed hog.” Jamie muttered.

Rose frowned confused.

“Me? What did I do?” She said.

Jamie scoffed.

“You kept grabbing at me like I was a teddy bear!” He replied.

She shrugged.

“Well, maybe I thought you were,” Rose replied simply. “After all you do resemble a stuffed giraffe I used to have when I was three.” She said.

He scowled.

“I look nothing like a stuffed giraffe!” Jamie protested.

Rose pointed at him with her spoon.

“Actually, you do once it’s hair got matted and all the stuffing came out and it became all tall and skinny.” She replied.

Jamie grunted.

“Fine, I’ll get you a new stuffed giraffe.” He said.

Rose just shrugged.

“Anyway,” She said pulling out a piece of paper. “I’ve got a map of the third street bank.” Rose shoved the paper towards him.

He looked at it. It was very detailed, every corner, hall, room was carefully drawn. It was impressive.

“Should be an easy job,” Rose said. “No alarm, two guards, one dog.” She added.

Jamie nodded.

“How will we distract them?” He asked.

Rose placed a small bottle on the table.

“Knock out drops,” She replied. “Won’t hurt them but should give them a good long nap.” She added. Rose shook her head. “Contrary to popular belief I hate killing.” She scowled.

Jamie just nodded in agreement.

He then looked at her. He was having doubts.

“Do you really think I can do this?” Jamie asked.

Rose ate some cereal.

“You stole a car, didn’t you?” She pointed out.

He sighed.

“Yeah, but that’s a bit different from robbing a bank vault!” Jamie remarked.

Rose put down her spoon.

“I wouldn’t have picked you if I thought you couldn’t do it.” She said.

Jamie was still unsure. 

She sighed and placed her hand on his. Her skin was the softest he’d ever felt.

“Look, you’ve got that same bitterness and anger that I do, yeah,” Rose said. “Let that be your motivation.” She suggested.

Rose slowly took her hand away.

Jamie gazed down into his bowl. Maybe she had a point. Still deep down he kind of wished they could rob something smaller.

He looked at her.

“So, what do we do with the money?” Jamie asked.

“Keep it,” Rose replied. She drank her cereal milk. “Plus help out some friends. God, knows they need it!” She sighed. She then looked at him. “Just don’t tell them how we got the money.” She said firmly.

Jamie nodded.

She stood and gathered their bowls.

Rose glanced at him.

“By the way I should’ve told you,” She said.

He looked at her.

"I'm also a blanket thief.” Rose jokingly warned.

Jamie scrunched up his nose at her.

Rose giggled messing up his hair making him slightly annoyed and she left to clean up.

But a small smirk formed on his face as he fixed his hair. He really wasn't annoyed. He never could be with her.

Jamie sighed resting his cheek in his hand. He looked at the bank map, again.

She really had a lot of faith of in him. He just hoped she was right.

 

That night Jamie didn’t sleep well. His worse fears of what could go wrong at the bank robbery was haunting his dreams. 

He tossed and turned, beads of sweat ran down his forehead. Voices of panic echoed in his ears, guns, sirens. Visions of violence and death flashed in his mind. It was too much and too real!

Finally, Jamie shot up in bed panting. He was hot and sweaty and he felt sick. He couldn’t do this! What was he thinking? He can’t rob a bank! Someone would just get hurt.

Jamie then glanced at Rose, who was sleeping peacefully.  
A horrible thought occurred to him, it would probably be Rose, he realized. No, he couldn’t let that happen. He rubbed his eyes feeling defeated. Jamie had to face it, Rose was better off without him.  
He needed to just go.

 

Morning came and Rose slowly woke up but realized Jamie wasn’t beside her. 

“Jamie?” She called.

No answer.

She sat up slightly panicked. There was a pit in her stomach.

Maybe he was outside, she thought. But what for? Then she noticed his suitcase was gone and now she was really worried.

“Jamie!” Rose called again.

She went through the cabin but it was clear he was gone.

Why would he go, she wondered? Did she say something wrong?

Rose noticed the car was still there which meant he was walking or hitching.

She wasn’t a very good driver but it didn't matter. She had to get him back!

Rose drove down the dirt road until she spotted him. She stopped the car and got out slamming the door.

“Oi’!” She yelled.

Jamie stopped and sighed.

“Rose,” He groaned. “What are you doing here?” Jamie said.

Rose scowled at him.

“I ask you the same thing,” She snipped poking him in the chest. Then her eyes became worried. “Why did you go like that?” Rose asked concerned. She met his eyes. “I mean seriously, don't tell me you left just because I move around in bed a lot!" Rose scoffed.

Jamie lowered his gaze.

“No." He sighed.

I’m worried,” He admitted softly. Jamie looked at her. “I’m afraid of screwing up…”

Rose scoffed.

“You won’t. I told you…” She interjected.

“And losing you.” He finished. He licked his lower lip. “I don’t want to go in there and mess up and have something happen to you.” Jamie explained.

Rose gazed up at him, thoughtfully. He actually cared about her, she realized.

She shrugged her shoulder.

“Well, we don’t have to rob a bank,” She said. “We can start small until you’re comfortable.” Rose reasoned. She hooked her finger with his. “Just please don’t leave.” She begged. “Stay?” She asked.

Deep down he really didn’t want to leave her. And starting small did sound good. He also looked at those wide caramel eyes and smiled. What was it about her that always seem to make him smile so much?

He tilted his head.

“Stop hogging the bed?” He said casually.

Rose pressed her lips and tilted her head thoughtfully. Her eyes seem to sparkle.

“We’ll see.” She replied simply.

She poked her tongue between her teeth making him snicker.

Jamie nodded.

“Okay, I’ll go back.” He conceded.

She smiled taking his hand.

"By the way you can drive?" Rose sang.

Jamie chuckled.

"Well, thanks!" He smirked as they walked to car.

They drove back still holding hands all the way home.


	5. Chapter 5

Jamie’s heart was pounding in his ears! His breathing heavy as his back pressed against the brick wall of the shop.  
1…2…3. 1…2…3, Jamie counted in his head. For some reason it calmed his nerves.

He almost wanted to laugh! He had done it! His first robbery! It was easy. So easy! Just point the gun and demand the money! So easy! Too easy. He actually almost enjoyed it! Did that make him a bad a person, he wondered?

He didn’t have time to think, though. The sirens were getting louder! Rose grabbed his hand and they started running to the car. It only took seconds to race out of there!

Rose laughed and grinned proudly at him.

“You were brilliant!” She said giving him a quick hug.

Jamie blushed.

“I was terrified!” He admitted.

Rose smiled settling in her seat.

“Well, you did it, yeah,” She said. Rose glanced into the pillow case. “And a very nice haul, too!” She added satisfied. 

“Yeah,” Jamie nodded. He glanced at her. “Now what?” He asked. 

Rose sighed thinking a moment.

Jamie glanced at her.

“Didn’t you mention a friend you wanted to help out?” He said.

“Yeah,” She replied thoughtfully. “Amy Pond.” She said. “Her husband’s a nurse but he’s been laid off.” Rose explained. “But she’s a real close friend and I try to help her whenever I can.”

She glanced at him.

“Can we go there?” Rose asked.

He nodded.

"Sure, no problem." Jamie smiled.

Rose smiled grateful and gave him the directions.

A few minutes later they arrived at a wooden house, well, a shack, really. It was rundown with a broken porch. They stepped out of the car onto the slightly overgrown lawn. The place almost reminded Jamie of his grandfather's house except slightly worse.

“Amy!” Rose called.

A second later a red-haired girl with long legs stepped out barefoot wearing a simple yellow dress. She smiled seeing Rose.

“Rose!” She grinned and ran up to hug her.

Rose hugged her back.

“Amy, hi!” She said.

The two pulled back, Rose grinned at her friend.

“You look great!” She said.

Amy smiled.

“Thanks,” Amy replied. She noticed Jamie. “Oh, you didn’t tell you had a plus one.” Amy smirked.

Rose blushed for some reason.

“That’s Jamie,” She said. Rose lowered her gaze shyly. “Um, my friend.”

Jamie nodded.

“Nice to meet you.” He said.

Amy smiled.

"Ah, a fellow Scot," She observed. Amy grinned at Rose. "Nice choice!" She lightly teased.

It was Jamie's turn to blush.

“Well, why don’t you both come in,” She said. “Rory is going to freak when he sees you're here!” Amy said to Rose.

Rose just smiled and they walked inside. The inside of the house looked a bit better than the inside. There was no light except for the sunlight from the window but the wood floor was shiny and the oak furniture seemed semi new. Not bad really.

“Rory, look who’s here!” Amy called.

A tall, thin young man with sandy brown hair emerged. He smiled warmly at Rose.

“Rose, hi!” He said. "Long time no see, huh?" Rory commented.

He glanced at Jamie, curious.

“Hey,” Rose smiled. She pointed at Jamie. “This is my friend Jamie.” She introduced.

Rory smiled.

“Nice to meet you, Jamie!” He said.

Jamie just nodded feeling awkward.

Rory smiled back at Rose. “How’s Jackie?” He asked.

Jamie noticed that Rory had struck a small nerve. Obviously, they didn't know about her and her mum not speaking.

Rose just faked a small smile.

“Fine.” She replied awkwardly.

He nodded and sighed. “Well, you two are just in time for dinner.” He said.

Amy looked at them both.

“Yeah, would you like to stay for dinner,” She asked. “It’s not much just soup and bread.” Amy shrugged. “But you’re welcome to some.” She offered.

Before Rose could say ‘no, thank you’ Jamie chimed in.

“Yes, thank you!” He grinned. He was starving! 

Rose gave him a look. Was he serious? They had to go!

He shrugged.

“What? I’m hungry.” Jamie said innocently.

Amy smiled.

“Great, I’ll set a place for you both.” She said before leaving with Rory following.

As soon as they were gone Rose, shoved his shoulder.

“Are you nuts!” She hissed. “We just robbed a shop! The cops are still out there! How can you think about food?” Rose huffed.

He gave her a look feeling his stomach rumble.

“Not hard really.” Jamie remarked.

She sighed. Rose had to admit she was hungry, too and the food smelled heavenly!

Finally, she relented.

“Fine but if we go down because of your stomach, I swear I’ll kill you.” Rose scowled.

Jamie wasn’t fazed.

“Fine by me,” He replied simply. “At least I’ll be full.” Jamie grinned.

He then headed for the table.

Rose sighed heavily.

“You and your stomach.” She muttered under her breath following him.

 

After dinner it was time to go.

“Sure, you can’t stay longer?” Amy offered.

Rose shook her head.

“Nah, we need to get going.” She said. Then Rose remembered something. “Before we go,” She said reaching into her purse. “Here.” Rose said handing her four hundred dollars.

Amy’s eyes widen.

“Are you sure?” She said.

Rose nodded and smiled at her friend.

Amy looked at her questionably.

“How did…?”

“Extra hours at work.” Rose interjected. She didn’t need to know the truth.

Jamie almost scoffed at that story.

Amy seemed skeptical but didn’t press. She thanked Rose and hugged her goodbye and soon they were back on the road.

As they drove Rose could feel Jamie staring at her like he was judging her. It was bothering her.

Finally, she spoke.

“Alright, say it.” Rose said.

“Say what?” Jamie replied.

“Whatever your thinking.” She sighed.

Jamie shrugged.

“I wasn’t thinking anything,” He replied shifting in his seat. “I'm just amazed that Amy bought that ‘extra hours’ story.”

“What does that mean?” She scoffed.

Jamie sighed.

Oh, come on, we’re in a depression and you just gave her four hundred dollars and told her you got it working extra hours.” Jamie said. “I mean how stupid do you think she is?” He remarked.

She scoffed.

“Yeah, well, believe me she sooner, buy that than me being a bank robber,” Rose remarked. She snorted. Amy probably actually thinks I have a sugar daddy on the side or something...” Rose said with some shame.

He glanced at her.

"Why do you think that?” Jamie asked.

She sighed heavily.

“Why not? Everyone else does,” Rose scoffed. “Me, pretty little Rose Tyler. Little Miss ‘Will Making Nothing of Herself’.” She added sadly.

Jamie disagreed with that. Under different circumstances he truly thought Rose could do anything but he had a feeling she probably heard that a lot, too so he just lowered his gaze and said nothing else and they drove on in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

“‘Romeo and Juliet Bandits’ on the Loose!” the headline read. Jamie rolled his eyes at the title he and Rose had been given. It was ridiculous! The press had romanticized the whole thing and it was silly! They were not a couple! They were robbers, partners…. maybe friends? There was the occasional hand hold and hugging but they were definitely not a couple! Right?

Jamie shook his head at the idea. It was late as he sat in the living room trying to read the newspaper since becoming a robber the newspaper had become important in knowing what the cops were up to plus…he liked the comics. Jamie tried to continue reading but the sound of soft jazz music coming from the other room was a bit distracting.

He was starting to regret getting that radio. Jamie sighed and placed the paper down. He followed the sound to the bedroom, ready to ask Rose, to turn it down. But instead he paused at the door and watched.

Rose was dancing, not in any particular step or way just twirling and moving side to side to the music. Her eyes closed, the hem of her peach colored dress flowing freely around her legs. She was beautiful.

Suddenly Rose’s voice broke into his thoughts.

“Not polite to stare, sir!” Rose playfully chided keeping her eyes close as she danced.

Jamie blushed.

“Um, sorry I…” He started to apologize.

Rose smiled at him.

“Just kidding,” She replied. Rose went over and took his hands. “Come on, dance with me!” She said.

Jamie was now turning crimson. He never really danced before!

“Well, I…uh…don’t want to be…a…bother...” He stammered. “I mean I’m not very good.” Jamie warned.

Rose just scoffed.

“It’s okay,” She told him. “Besides it’s not proper to let a lady dance alone.” Rose said. “That’s what those etiquette books say.” She pointed out.

Jamie just smiled. He couldn’t say no to her.

He nodded.

“Okay.” Jamie replied.

Rose moved him in front of her. His six-foot-one body seemed to hover over hers.

“Blimey, you’re tall.” She muttered.

“Thanks!” Jamie scoffed.

“Well, you are!” Rose remarked before taking his hands and glancing up at him. The dim light in the room making his amber brown eyes sparkle and shine almost like golden embers. She almost got lost in them.

Rose snapped out of her thoughts and smiled.

“Now, just follow my feet, yeah?” She said.

He nodded and watched her bare feet move then copied her movements, their hands moving along to the music.

Rose smirked.

“I used to do this with my mum when I was little,” She said thoughtfully. Rose tilted her head. “I remember dancing around her feet at parties all the time.” She added softly.

Jamie smiled.

“I bet you were cute.” He said.

Rose grinned.

“I was,” She said. “And I was the best dancing petunia in the second-grade spring play!” She boasted.

He nodded.

“Impressive!” Jamie replied.

She smiled but it turned sad.

“Yeah,” Rose sighed. “But it all turned so wrong with mum.” She said shaking her head. “Don’t have anyone, really.” She shrugged.

Jamie lowered his gaze.

“There’s me.” He said.

Rose glanced at him.

“I mean I don’t have any family either,” Jamie clarified. He shrugged. “Guess we’re stuck with each other, huh?” He lightly smirked.

Rose slowly smiled.

“I actually like that.” She said.

Jamie's cheeks turned pink.

Rose suppressed a smile. He was so cute!

She looked at him, curious.

“So, did you ever dance with a lot of girls?” Rose asked.

Jamie shook his head.

“Nah,” He replied. “Not too many girls want to dance with someone who’s tall, lanky and awkward with two left feet.” Jamie shrugged.

“Well, I think you’re doing pretty good,” Rose said. She smiled biting her lip. “And I’d danced with ya’ anytime.” She said sincerely.

He smiled.

“Well, I have a good teacher.” Jamie replied.

Rose smiled at him and came closer resting her cheek on the fabric of his t-shirt.

It took a second to realize they were dancing to dead air but neither seem to care. Jamie just pulled her closer and they kept dancing.

Yes, they definitely weren’t becoming a couple...right?


	7. Chapter 7

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Jamie declared busting through the bank doors. There was a huge adrenaline rush! His first bank robbery! “This is a hold up!” He fired a shot through the ceiling getting everybody's attention. Everyone immediately cowered to the floor frightened.

Jamie nodded with approval.

“Good you already know the drill, then,” He said. “So, this shouldn’t take long!” He added. He glanced at Rose.

“Would you do the honors?” He bowed.

Rose just grinned. This was her favorite part! Getting the money! She went around the teller’s window taking the money while he stood guard and checked people's pockets for valuables.

A middle-aged woman hunched on the tile floor scowled at him.

“Honestly, you’re just a child! What would your parents say?” She scolded.

“Don’t know,” He replied simply. “No idea where they are." Jamie added. He then glared coldly at her. “Now, shut up!” He snapped harshly scaring her.

Rose went to every teller’s window grabbing the money, keeping her hand firmly on her gun. Everything was going perfect! Soon they would be out of here! She got to the last teller.

The young posh man swallowed looking slightly scared.

“Yo…you won’t get away with this.” He said nervously.

Rose sighed unimpressed.

“Thanks for the cliché,” She remarked. Rose pointed the gun at him and handed him the bag. “Just put the money in here and keep in mind I can see your hands.” She warned.

He nodded and started putting the cash in the bag.

Rose watched him carefully but suddenly her gaze wandered over to Jamie, a sharply man, bank president, maybe? She didn't know.

But he was slowly stalking behind Jamie and he was holding something shiny and sharp.

A knife, she realized with horror! Oh, god, he was going to hurt Jamie!

“Jamie!” She shouted in a panic.

Jamie turned but before he could react there was a shot. It all happened so fast! The man fell to the ground, the knife clattering beside him, blood started spilling from under him. That was when all hell broke loose. The customers started panicking and running and the sirens were blaring from a distance.

Jamie just stared at the man completely stunned! He was no older than his father, he realized. Then he wondered who shot him?

Then he glanced at Rose. She was white as a sheet and trembling. Jamie didn't want to believe it. Not her! She wouldn't shoot someone. But the smoke from her gun said otherwise. He felt sick. They were in big trouble!

The sirens were getting louder! Before he could do anything, Rose grabbed his hand pulling him towards the back door.

“Come on!” She shouted.

They dashed outside and piled into the car making the fastest getaway ever!

 

As soon as they were far enough away Jamie stopped the car. He had to think. They just sat in complete silence. So, many thoughts going through Jamie’s head. Rose shot a man! He couldn’t believe she did that!

Finally, Rose couldn’t take the silence. It was driving her mad and wasn't helping the guilt she felt.

“Oh, would you please speak for, God sake!” She exclaimed.

“You shot him.” Jamie replied plainly.

Rose didn’t respond and just folded her arms.

Jamie glanced at her.

“You promised we wouldn’t shoot people,” He said. “Why did you do that?” Jamie asked.

Rose stared at her lap.

“He had a knife.” She muttered.

“He might be dead.” Jamie pointed out.

She looked at him.

“So, could you.” She countered.

Jamie sighed.

“You should’ve let me handle it,” He argued. “There was no reason for…” Jamie started to say.

Rose angrily interjected.

“No!” She yelled. “Don’t even say that,” Rose snipped. “There was plenty of reasons to shoot him!” She argued. “If I hadn’t shot him you would be dead and dammit, I was NOT going to let that happen!” She shouted. Rose leaned back into her seat. “And if I go to hell or jail for killing him then fine,” She muttered pulling out a cigarette. “As far as I'm concern, you're worth it...besides I was heading there anyway. At least according to mum.” She said softly lighting the cigarette.

Jamie just looked at her slightly stunned and baffled. All this fuss over him? What for?

Jamie shook his head.

“Why would you do that,” He asked. “What’s so special about me?” Jamie said.

Rose sighed frustrated.

“Because I love you, you twit!” She blurted.

Jamie looked at her shocked. He was stunned. Rose loved him?

Rose took a puff of her cigarette and sighed.

“Now, if were done with conversation can we please go,” She asked. “I just want to go home.” Rose muttered softly.

Jamie was confused but he just sighed and started the car, again.

“Okay.” He shrugged defeated.

He briefly glanced at her but she kept her eyes straight ahead as she smoked.

Jamie wasn't ready to let this go but he said nothing else and drove on.


	8. Chapter 8

They were in separate rooms that night, Rose in the bedroom and Jamie in the living room. The man that was shot was in stable condition but that did little to ease the tension. Jamie couldn't get Rose to open up and Rose didn't want to talk.

So, Jamie sat in the chair trying to give Rose her space but he was still bothered by all of this. If she loved him, she had a strange way of showing it. But he was trying to be fair, he knew she had a rough history with guys. But how long could they really avoid this especially when he loved her, too?

Finally, he couldn’t stand and went to the bedroom. He found her sitting on the bed calmly painting her nails. Rose seemed aware of him as she studied the pink color on her nails.

“Do you think this looks okay?” She asked frowning.

Jamie shrugged.

“I don't know.” He replied unsure.

Rose sighed.

“Never ask a man’s opinion about nail polish.” She muttered.

There was an awkward pause before Jamie spoke again.

“You think we can talk about earlier?” He asked.

Rose glanced up at him wary.

“Why, so, you can laugh at me?” She asked placing the cap back on the nail polish bottle.

He frowned confused.

“I wasn’t going to laugh.” He said.

“Why not, other guys have,” She remarked and stood from the bed. She glanced at him. “At least please no flowery words, then.” Rose added.

He shoved his hand in his pockets.

“Can I ask why?” Jamie asked curious watching her go to her dresser.

“There nothing but lies.” She said checking her cigarettes.

Jamie shrugged.

“That’s fine, I don’t know any flowery words or poetry.” He admitted.

Rose then looked at him and shrugged.

“Talk over, then.” She said and started to pass him.

Jamie scoffed frustrated.

She was really determined not to talk about this, he realized.

“Wait a second.” He said gently taking her arm meeting her eyes. “Okay, obviously, you’ve been treated badly by other guys, I get it.” Jamie said sincerely. 

Rose said nothing but her silence said everything.

“But I’m not them,” He promised. “And I do love you.” Jamie admitted. “And I know I can treat you better…but you have to let me in first.” Jamie told her honestly.

Rose looked at his sincere brown eyes. She really wanted to believe him. She did love him but she was too guarded. Too afraid. Too bloody stubborn! She just lowered her gaze and didn’t say a word.

He sighed heavily.

“But that’s up to you.” Jamie said softly.

He slowly turned and left.

Rose just stood there feeling conflicted but also secretly wishing Jamie had stayed.

 

A few days later everything was normal, neither ever mentioning that night again. They did their robberies, split the money, went to sleep and repeat. Still Jamie’s words did replay in Rose’s mind every now and then. And though her feelings hadn’t changed Rose still wasn’t ready but she was grateful for Jamie's patience.

Rose was sitting on the couch skimming through a movie magazine when Jamie appeared through door looking excited.

“Rose,” He said flashing his boyish grin. “Look at what I was able to get!” He proudly held up some chocolate bars.

Rose’s eyes widen. Chocolate was very hard to get so this was a rare and pleasant surprise!

“How did you get that?” She asked.

“A kid up the road was selling them so I bought some bars.” He replied.

Jamie handed her some of the candy.

She smiled. She was going to enjoy this! Rose then realized it had almonds. Her favorite. But how? She never told him? She looked at him curious.

“It has almonds?” She said.

He nodded.

“Yeah, you like that, right?” Jamie replied.

Rose nodded.

“Yeah but how did you know?” She asked.

Jamie shrugged.

“I overheard you tell Amy, once.” He replied simply.

Rose looked at him impressed. That conversation was months ago and he remembered, she realized?

She watched Jamie shoved some pieces of dark chocolate in his mouth and wondered what else he remembered and knew about her.

“Jamie, how do I like my chips?” Rose questioned.

He scoffed.

“Easy, skin on, thick cut, vinegar and salt.” Jamie replied eating the last of his candy.

Rose smiled thoughtfully.

It was a small thing but normally the guys she knew didn’t care about things like that. Normally, guys just didn’t care about her.  
But this proved Jamie was different. He actually paid attention, to what she liked, who she was and he never judged. And that said everything. He really did love her. Made her wonder why she was so afraid and why she was fighting it.

Feeling confident Rose came towards him, Jamie glanced up. 

“Yeah?” Jamie said curious.

Without a word she then grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lightly brushed her lips over his.

He looked at her slightly surprised.

“Rose?” He squeaked.

Rose’s caramel eyes shined into his, she came closer placing a soft tiny kiss on his chin.

“I’m ready.” Rose said with a flirty smile.

Jamie smiled.

"Yeah?" He said.

Rose just grinned and leaned closer pressing her lips against his in a sensuous kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry about the wait, got stuck. But wait is over and it's time to bring in Jack! Yay!  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you for reading!

Rose never realized how wonderful it would be or how much she would crave it, the simple touches, the warm embraces, the gentle kisses. Jamie was beyond amazing! And he never minded showing her the proper affection. 

They laid in bed together partially dressed, the early sun shining in the window. Rose smiled at Jamie, the love in his eyes shining just for her.

She giggled as Jamie pressed his forehead against hers, his hand running up and down her leg.

He smirked.

“You just weren’t going to let me finish the morning paper, huh?” Jamie playfully chided.

Rose bit her lip grinning.

“Mm, mm!” She teased.

Jamie nuzzled her neck.

“You’ll be the end of me.” He muttered.

Rose giggled feeling his lips and purposely moved her head just as he was about to kiss her.

He pouted.

“Aww, gonna make me work for it?” Jamie feigned whining.

Rose just gave a flirty smile.

Jamie flashed his sweetest boyish grin.

“It’s okay, you’re worth it.” He told her sincerely.

Her heart melted.

“Yeah?” She smiled softly.

He nodded pressing a soft kiss on her lips. He pressed another on her cheek and jawline.

“You’re beautiful.” He murmured into her neck.

Rose arched her neck feeling his lips softly nip her skin.

“God, you’re gorgeous.” He whispered.

Rose bit her lip trying not to moan.

“No fair, I said no flowery words.” She scolded without merit.

“Yes, but you love it!” He teased.

She blushed. Deep down she did. Jamie’s words were sincere and had meaning and never felt shallow.

His soft kisses moved to her throat, her flimsy slip strap falling exposing her shoulder. Jamie swore he was going to lose his mind with her pink pouty lips and messy blond hair, she had to be the most beautiful girl ever! He was so mesmerized by her. 

“You really are beautiful,” He said sincerely. Jamie smiled shyly. “Like a queen.” He added.

Rose just poked her tongue between her teeth and they broke into giggles.

She then tilted her head, smiling lovingly at him. She reached up touching his wonky ear. Rose honestly wanted him. Wanted to love him. Properly.

“You’re a liar,” Rose sang softly. Her finger running across his chest. “You’re really an angel.” She said.

“Always with you.” Jamie replied sincerely.

She smiled pulling him down, kissing him passionately, wrapping her leg around his waist. 

Her hands traveling to his trousers tugging them down, determined as Jamie pulled the sheets over them burying themselves in their own little world.

 

 

Outside the sun and the breeze felt amazing to Jack Harkness! It felt like forever since he had felt the sun! Three years in jail! Three years of bad food, cramped space and hard labor! But now he was free, somehow escaping in the middle of the night. It was too easy! But now he was in some deserted yard with a shack. But judging by the moaning from the shack it certainly wasn’t empty!

Jack smirked trying to peek inside but the couple was engulfed by a sheet. But it didn’t matter what he wanted was that car nearby! And with Casanova shagging Juliet, it shouldn’t be hard, he reasoned.

Jack crept across the grassy field towards the slightly damaged blue car. He carefully pulled out a discarded bobby pin and started picking the lock but it wasn’t working.

He frowned cursing under his breath.

“Damn it,” Jack muttered. “This should work, should pop out easy. Why isn’t this working?” He grumbled.

“Because the door’s unlocked.” He heard an annoyed young male voice answer behind him.

Jack sighed. Of course!

Before he could react, he felt the cold metal of a pistol pressed against the back of his neck.

“Turn around!” The angry menacing voice ordered.

He slowly turned. He suddenly felt sick! A very angry Jamie Smith and Rose Tyler were glaring over him. Their guns pointed right at him!

Jack was mentally kicking himself! 

He had just tried to steal the car of the Romeo and Juliet Bandits; how stupid could he be! 

Jamie simply cocked his pistol aiming it at his head.

This was it.

Jack winced closing his eyes getting ready for him to shoot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, looks like Jack's in trouble! But no worries I have plans for him! But what role will he play? Hmm...?
> 
> You'll have to wait and see! ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the wait! Got stuck on the chapter and caught up in the stories, so sorry ya'll! Thank you for sticking with this story :)  
> But I'm back! Enough waiting! So as promise let's find out what Jack's role is in this and how he survives this encounter with Jamie and Rose!  
> Thanks for reading! :)

The Gun cocked. Jack had to think quickly! He then noticed the way Rose was standing next to Jamie, her arm around him. These two really were inseparable! But maybe that could save him!

“Wait!” He blurted.

Jamie lowered his gun a bit.

"Now what?" He said exasperated.

“Look can we talk about this,” Jack reasoned. “Maybe negotiate something?” He suggested.

“Like what?” Jamie scoffed.

Jack shrugged.

“Well, I could be useful to you both,” He replied. He gave a half smug smile. “I’m sure you’ve heard of me?” Jack bragged casually.

“Of course, you’re quite the celebrity,” Jamie commented. “Successful bank robber, fraudster and moonshine runner. Pretty impressive." He agreed.

Jack smiled.

“Well, I do try.” He boasted.

Rose rolled her eyes.

“Don’t forget being a peeping tom.” She muttered annoyed.

Jack scoffed feigning innocence.

“Madame, I can assure you I was only checking to see if anyone was home,” He told her. “I swear I saw nothing.” Jack lied sweetly.

Rose just arched her eyebrow.

Jamie grunted.

“Yeah which is why you’re probably here,” He accused. “Trying to find out where we are so you can tell them cops and get us arrested!” He said raising his gun back up.

Jack looked at him like he was daft! 

He almost chuckled.

“Look, I wouldn’t help those lousy cops if you paid me,” Jack remarked. “In fact, I escaped last night.” He gave them a strange a look. “Didn’t you hear the news on the radio?” Jack asked.

Rose blushed.

“Not really.” She admitted glancing at Jamie.

Jack just shook his head.

“Anyway, you guys are good bank robbers but you can be legends if you let me help.” He said confident.

Rose and Jamie glanced at each other curious.

Jamie then looked at Jack, suspicious.

“Why should we trust you?” He asked.

Jack shrugged.

“You can’t,” He replied honestly. “But think about this if I go to the police, we all go to jail and none of us want that.” Jack pointed out. He studied the young couple. “And word is you two have had some close calls. So, if you two want to stay together I suggest you let me in. I am an expert at avoiding close calls.” He said. 

Rose bit her lip looking worried.

Jack had hit a nerve. Being apart from Jamie was her biggest fear and the police knew it and would love nothing more than to separate them. It was always on her mind. But she also knew Jack was a con artist and would do anything to save his skin!

Jamie looked at Rose looking just as concerned.

"What do you think?" He asked.

Rose shook her head.

"I don't trust him." She whispered.

Jamie sighed.

"But let's try it, yeah," He said. "Maybe we need a third?" Jamie reasoned.

"He's a con artist." Rose replied.

"I know, that's why we'll keep an eye on him." He said.

Rose thought about it and finally nodded.

Jamie looked back Jack.

“Alright.” He said.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief.

“But no tricks!” Jamie warned.

Jack nodded.

“Deal.” He replied.

Jack and Jamie shook hands

Jamie then twirled his gun around in his hand and smirked.

"By the way, this gun's not loaded," He chuckled.

Jack raised his eyes.

"It's what?" He said.

"Empty," Jamie replied. He pointed the gun handle first at him. "I do love to keep them on their toes!" Jamie joked.

Jamie laughed and started back to the house with Rose.

Jack wasn't amused but didn't feel like responding. He just shook his head.

"Nice people!" He grunted and headed inside.

 

 

“I don’t trust him.” Rose commented lying her head on Jamie’s bare chest. The cool night air blowing in through the window. Jamie sat up gently twirled his fingers in Rose’s hair, the sheets wrapped around their naked bodies.

“I know,” He said putting out his cigarette. “But we’re stuck.” Jamie sighed.

She glanced at him.

“Where is he?” Rose asked.

Jamie placed his arm behind his head getting comfortable.

“Oh, he’s on the couch.” He replied.

“You’re not worried he’ll escape?” She asked.

Jamie smirked.

“Not really,” He replied. “But I did attach a set of handcuffs to his ankle while he was asleep just in case!” He snickered. “If he does escape, he’ll take that bloody couch with him!” Jamie grinned.

Rose giggled.

Then her eyes grew sad.

“I don’t like what he said about us being separated," Rose rested her head on his stomach. "It scares me all the time." She admitted softly.

Jamie scoffed.

"He just said that to scare us, Rose," Jamie reasoned. "He just wanted to get us to cut him a break that's all." He shrugged.

Rose propped herself up. “But we won’t be. Will we?” She asked in a small voice.

Jamie touched the side of her face.

“I'll always be here unless you tell me to leave.” He said sincerely.

Rose smiled and came closer to him. She gently pressed her forehead against his, her fingers combing through his hair.

“That will never happen!” She said determined. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips and another then let her hips rocked against his gaining a groan out of him.

“Mm… Rose...” He moaned in her lips.

She didn't let him finish and kissed him harder and rocked her hips again. Jamie moaned louder encouraging it again. Rose was clearly in control and Jamie didn't mind! A playful tug of war ensued over the sheets causing them to fall backwards at the end of the bed with both of them giggling.

Rose peered up at Jamie's amber eyes.

"Jack is wrong, isn't he?" She asked.

Jamie looked at her lovingly stroking her blond hair.

"I don't know," He replied honestly. "But I'll never leave you." Jamie promised.

The answer did little to comfort Rose but she smiled. As long as Jamie was with her everything was alright. 

"I'll never leave you, either." She replied sincerely.

Jamie smiled and pressed a tender kiss to her lips but even the softest kiss couldn't quell the horrible fear that was hanging over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot there is another reason why Jack is helping them *tissue box required* but that'll be explained in the next chapter ;)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
